You're Mine
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: *Read inside for full summary & explanation*It seems that the foreigners don't want to give up until they have Alice, and this brings all the roleholders of wonderland and for the first time, the roleholders must fight TOGETHER to keep their beloved Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I JUST WANT TO NOTE THAT I ONLY PUT THIS HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO GAIN SOME VIEWS SINCE NOT MANY PEOPLE READ CROSSOVER SECTION. I WILL TAKE THIS OFF OF THIS SECTION SOON. **

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't really have a storyline planned out, but i've got a general idea of how this will end. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS.**

**That's all I can remember for now. Enjoy! :***

_Summary: _Blood Dupre is a very possessive man- especially when it comes to his lover, Alice Liddell. They have been together for about four months now, and everything seemed perfect. That is, until Wonderland is raided by a group of Tengus, who come from Alice's world, and plan to take her back. To make things worse, the leader of the clan-kyo- wants Alice to be HIS lover, apparently she is the "Senka Maiden", and kyo has been in love with her since they were children, and he had vowed to make her his wife. It seems that the foreigners don't want to give up until they have Alice, and this brings all the roleholders of wonderland together. For the first time, the roleholders must fight TOGETHER to keep their beloved Alice.' Never,' they had all thought.' I will protect Alice by my own means.' But once things start to screw over, they realize teamwork is the only solution.

* * *

Chapter 1: Greetings.

The Mad Hatters office was quiet, but if one were to listen closely, you could hear the breathing of two individuals. These two individuals were Alice Liddell, and Blood Dupre. Alice was seated inside his magnificent library, sitting quietly, the only sound she made was the flipping of a book she was reading. Blood was seated at his table, making scratching sounds with his pen, filling out paperwork. Soon though, the Mad Hatter got bored. He looked up, and found a inertesting way to amuse himself. He walked over slowly to Alice, wrapped both his arms around her and then proceeded to slowly lick her ear.

Immediately Alice shot upwards in her seat "BLOOD!" She yelled. "Yes, my lady?" He replied, with a knowing smirk on his face. His face was cool and composed. It was quite amusing to see her reactions to everything he did.

"Don't lick my ear!" She replied, rubbing the saliva off. "It's gross. "

"Then what kind of lovers would we be, if I cannot lick your ear?"

Alice's face quickly turned red. "We would be the kind to not lick each others ears." She said quickly.

"Then what can we do?"

Without knowing how to reply, Alice stood up. "Jesus Blood. If you need me, I'm going to the market place. Bye" and started to walk out when she was grabbed and pulled back down. Blood pinned down her arms and stared into her green eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question, young lady. If I cannot lick your ear, then what can I do?"

Alice's face was flustered. "Jesus Blood, I don't know. Let me go!" Blood smirked.

"Even though we've been lovers for 4 months now, you're still embarrassed by small things like these? My my my young lady, we have quite a problem. "

"Blood, will you please get off. I just remembered I had a date with Vivilandi. "

"I thought you had to go the market place?"

"That too. I'm going to the market place with Vivilandi. "

"I think you're lying. "

"Nope. Now let me go, it's rude to let other people wait."

Blood smiled. "Young lady, didn't your mother teach you not to lie? It seems she didn't raise you well. I must give you a punishment, and maybe you'll learn to not lie again. "

"Blood-" Alice was cut off by Bloods kiss on her mouth. It was soft and gentle, but as she kissed him back it became more aggressive. Blood kissed her passionately, and deeply, also not stopping to let her breathe. When he knew Alice couldn't stand without oxygen for a second longer, he let go. He admired his handiwork as her breathing was heavy, her lips red and pouted, and her entire face was flushed. He was about to begin round two when the door burst open.

"Blood!" Elliot cried as he walked in. He immediately stopped when he saw the current situation. "Uhhh..."

"This had better be important, Elliot. I was in the middle of giving Alice her punishment." He sat up and unpinned his arms from Alice. Her face immediately turned red. "That wasnt punishment, that was sexual harassment!"

"I didn't know it was sexual harassment to kiss your lover." Alice folded her arms over her chest and sighed. She averted her attention to Elliot. "What did you want to say, Elliot?"

"Uhh..well...you see...there are seven foreigners in Wonderland currently..."

"Seven foreigners?" Alice was shocked. So far, she was the first foreigner to be in wonderland. And now there was seven? "Are they all girls?"

"No, they are all men. " Elliot replied, though he looked a bit uncomfortable. "And the thing is...is they're all looking for you Alice. "

"...for me...?"Alice said. One of Blood's eyebrows arched up slightly.

"Ohhhh? And what did they want with this young lady?" Blood said coolly.

"They refused to say anything else until they've seen her 'safe and sound'" Elliot said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "They're currently waiting at the gate. Oh, and um, they are pretty skilled fighters. Dee, Dum and I couldn't get them off." This sparked Blood's and Alice's interest. Foreigners who could put up a fight against the twins and Elliot? This they had to see.

"Very well," Blood said getting up. "Bring them to the garden. It is rude to make guests wait, you know."

"Understood. " And with that, Elliot left the room.

"Blood, are you sure about this?" Alice asked, with a scared tone to her voice. "Why would seven foreigners, who are MEN want me?" Blood looked at her, with his blue eyes suddenly turning cold. "I guess we shall find out soon. "

* * *

Alice soon sat beside a very furious blood Dupre. "You are not taking Alice back, and that is final." Alice quickly scanned the scene around her. Seven foreigners from her world had ended up in Wonderland, just to find her specifically.

Why? The scene quickly played itself in Alice's head again.

_Flashback._

Blood had ordered Elliot to invite the foreigners outside for tea. Alice's head was spinning with the possibilities of who these men could be. Was it her father? Her ex? Even if it were those, that would only be 2! When Alice finally got to the tea table, she was speechless.

She had no idea who these people were.

Once she sat down, (Blood was seated to her right, Elliot to her left, Dee and Dum beside Elliot) she stared at the men sitting across from her. Did she know them? She hasn't recalled seeing them before. Maybe they just heard of Alice, another foreigner, when they fell down the hole? Maybe they just needed help? Alice's head was spinning with questions.

"Hello," Blood said after he had sipped his tea. "What brings you foreigners to having tea with the Mad Hatter?"

The man who sat directly across from Alice had short black hair, and red eyes. His piercing eyes were laid upon Alice. He then spoke: "We have come to take Alice back into our world."

* * *

**Don't worry-I'm working on chapter 2, but I might not upload unless people read and liked this XD so review and let me know...or else I just might delete this story lol.. maybe, but also maybe not :) thanks! r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter two: Introductions.

"We have come to take Alice back"

Alice stared there, stunned, trying to soak in the words. Take her back? To her old world? She didn't even know these people, and they wanted her to bring her back? The table was silent.

Finally, it was Elliot who spoke first. "Excuse me, but you haven't even introduced yourselves, yet you plan to take Alice away from us...?" A man with long ash blond hair and blue eyes stood up and bowed. "We apologize. My name is Sagami," he gestured to the rest of the group. "This here is Hoki-" Sagami pointed to a young man, no older than fifteen, who had short blonde hair and looked quite similar to Sagami. "This is Buzen-" Buzen had short red hair and black frames. _Actually, he kind of looks like Gowland_, Alice thought. "This is Zenki,-and these are the three triplets. Sabaru, Jiro, and Taro. " _They're so cute_! Alice thought, smiling at them. "And this is our leader, Kyo." Sagami pointed to the man sitting across from her, who was still staring at her with his eyes. Alice felt uncomfortable.

"Well," Elliot said, glancing at Blood. "This is Dee and Dum, this is our leader, Blood, I am Elliot,second-in-command, and as you seem to know, this is Alice." Elliot pointed to her.

"Um," Alice spoke for the first time since she sat down. "Excuse me, but, why are you taking me back? Do I even know you..?"

Kyo's eyes bore even deeper into her, if that were possible. He also seemed...angry. "Alice," he said, folding his hands and placing them underneath his chin. "You are to be my wife. "

Dee and Dum spat out their tea, Elliot choked on his and Bloods eyes widened slightly, but then he quickly composed himself. Alice though, just sat there in shock. _These people are crazy._ She thought. More so than those in Wonderland.

"Im afraid that is not possible," Blood said, speaking for the first time. He glared at Kyo like he was a pest. "Alice is my lover, and she has decided to remain here, with us."

Kyo glared back at Blood. "I am sorry to say, but Alice was decided to be my wife over ten years ago-" Alice spat out her tea at this point, and started to cough. Kyo looked at her with genuine concern in his eyes, and Blood had noticed. Blood reached over to pat her back, and once she was done coughing, he laced his fingers through hers, as if he was a tiger and was marking his territory. Blood rose to Alice's face- she was still not used to public display of affection.

"You were saying?" Alice looked at Blood and saw that he was glaring at Kyo."Something about _my_ lover becoming _your_ wife...?"

"How about I explain from the begging-" Sagami said, as he glanced from Kyo to Blood. It seemed like they would both start a full on war any second, and no one else could do anything but follow orders of their leader. "Alice and Kyo were childhood friends- neighbors, actually. Kyo knew that Alice was the Senka Maiden, and according to the prophecy, she would become the wife of a Demon Clan Leader, and give them extraordinary powers. Knowing that Alice would be targeted by many other demons, Kyo asked Alice to become his wife, and Alice had agreed. "

Blood's cool blue eyes turned to Alice. Alice shrank back in fear, as she could tell that she would receive a punishment later- even though this had apparently happened over ten years ago.

"Uhm, sorry, but, I don't even remember this..." Alice's voice grew quiet. "In fact, I don't even remember who you are..."

A evil grin spread on Blood's face. Alice was scared of what would come out of his mouth. "You heard the lady," Blood said, as his eyes glanced from each foreigner to another. "Alice said she doesn't remember who you are, therefore she stays here"

"Not so fast," Kyo said, standing up. "Regardless of whether Alice remembers or not, she had still agreed to become my wife. Therefore, she comes back, with us."

Blood's face darkened and he scowled. "You are not taking Alice back, and that's final."

_End of flashback._

* * *

Alice glanced around nervously, and spoke: "I'm sorry Kyo, but I have decided to remain in Wonderland with these people. " She smiled in an attempt to get everyone to understand her point. " So, I'm not going to go back...Sorry."

Buzen laughed. _Laughed. _Alice stared at him, appalled. What was so funny? "Excuse me?"

Buzen looked at her. "Alice, have you ever wondered _why _you were born in our world? And _why _you weren't born _here_- In Wonderland?"

"N-no..." Alice got quiet quickly.

Buzen looked straight into her eyes. "You were born in _our _world, because Kyo was born to protect you- _in the other world. _The day you turn 16, Alice, you will have no choice but to wed Kyo."

"What do you mean by that?" Alice said nervously.

Hoki spoke, his voice gentle and quiet. "Alice, the day you turn 16- Monsters, regardless of which world you're in, are going to come after you. And the only one who can protect you will be Kyo."

* * *

**OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I haven't had a chance to go on the computer. I had finals and projects, and I just switched to a harder class XD I was also moving :( so I've been really busy!**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED! IT MEANS ALOT TO AN AUTHOR!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***HnKnA and Black Bird do not belong to me. All rights go to original authors***


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck in Hatter Mansion

"You know what, I've had enough. Just shoot them." Blood scowled, and took out his machine gun. Dee and Dum brought out their axes, and Elliot pulled out his shotgun. The seven foreigners readied themselves, as large black wings erupted from their backs. Their eyes all turned into a bloody red, and some of the hair grew longer. Even the triplets looked murderous, though they couldn't be more than seven or eight. All seven brought out their weapons- swords. It was a painful sight for Alice. Blood was just about to pull the trigger when Alice screamed.

"_Stop!" _Alice screamed at them. "_Don't shoot them!"_

Blood's expression darkened. "And why not?"

"Just...Let us talk this over first!" Her eyes were wide, and for an unknown reason, tears started to fill them. "Just...At least talk this over!" She repeated, her eyes pleading at Blood.

Blood grunted. Although he would never admit it, he was weak against a crying Alice. "Fine. But we are calling an assembly. We'll have to talk this over with the other roleholders if you're leaving. "

Alice nodded, afraid she would burst into tears if she spoke. _I wonder if it's serious enough for an assembly, though._

"Elliot, guide them out. If they try anything, just shoot them. " Upon looking at Alice's expression, Blood added on. "_ If _they try anything. " Blood turned back to Alice, and grabbed her arm, his grip painfully tight. He looked directly into her eyes. "You, come with me. "

She knew she was in very deep trouble.

* * *

"_I told you Blood! I honestly don't know what they're talking about!"_

Alice was seated across from Blood inside his bedroom on his couches. Both lovers wore annoyed mixed with angry expressions on their faces.

"Do you care to explain what he meant about you agreeing to marry him, or not?"

Alice's face grew red. "I was 6 then! How was I supposed to know?! He moved the next week _anyways. I didn't even expect to see him again!"_

"And do you care to explain everything else, too?"

Alice's chest huffed up and down. "I told you! _I. Don't. Know!"_

"Well, since you're refusing to cooperate, I have no choice but to lock you up until you do. " Alice's mouth hung open. "You can't do that!" She countered, hoping he was just kidding.

"Very well I can. And I'm not humoring you either. "

"Blood! _You can't lock me up in here!"_

"My house. My lover. My money. My rules. " Blood got up, heading towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob.

Alice's mouth grew wider, if that were possible. "_I am not an object! You can't own me!"_

Blood simply ignored her angry cry and continued on. "You are not to leave this mansion until you tell me. You are only allowed out if I accompany you; some exceptions may apply _meaning instead of me, it would be Dee and Dum or Elliot under my permission. _You are not to leave the grounds. If I find out you do, I will kill all the faceless who let you out, and I will also make your punishment ten times worse by condemning you to my room. "

Alice stared at him aghast, not even knowing how to reply.

"And for now, the only time you are allowed to leave is when we attend the assembly- _together. _Are we clear? Yes? Good. " Blood turned the handle, and walked out, leaving Alice to sit in her own thoughts.

After about thirty seconds of shock, Alice came back to reality.

_"You can't do this to me!" _She screamed at the open door. But by then, she knew it was too late.

Alice Liddell was stuck inside Hatter Mansion.

* * *

**sooooo XD everyone wanted an update and this was a really short and maybe even pointless chapter, BUT I HAD TO FILL THE NEEDS OF OTHERS LOLOL. **

**AND ALSO WOW BLOOD WOW YOURE SUCH A A**WHOLE LOLOLOL. **

**read & review! Follow and favourite if yah like ;p**


	4. Chapter 4: Assembly

**Sorry for like a month without an update...had writers block and lost motivation for the story -.-...and i was also working on my other stories! working on like five stories peoples...and balancing life lol. but anyways enuff of me. Onto Alice and Blood! :)**

* * *

_*BANG!*_

"Alice, _do not test my patience. "_

_*Bang!*_

_"You have five seconds to apologize for trying to throw that at me. "_

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

"**FUCK YOU!**" Alice screamed as she started to run away from the Mafioso boss. Blood sighed. Keep in his lover for only six time periods and it comes to this?

For the first two time periods, Alice was stubborn and refused to talk to anyone or do anything, she just sat reading. Eventually she grew tiresome and slept for the third time period. In the fourth time period, while Blood was out, Alice attempted to escape Hatter residence, only to run into Blood while he was walking back home. He then locked her inside his room alone, where she ended up screaming and yelling non-stop for half a time period, then got too tired to continue her protesting. In the sixth time period, when Alice was released again for her "good behaviour", she ran into hiding. And now in the seventh time period, Alice cracked again, and she was in the middle of throwing pots and pans at Blood.

Needless to say, those six time periods lasted a lifetime to Alice.

"Don't follow me!" Alice screamed as she sprinted down the hallway, as fast as her little legs could carry her. Unfortunately, Blood's strides were longer, and as a man, he was faster by nature. He ran after her, and caught her wrist, twisting her arm painfully so she had no choice but to face him.

"Leave me alone!" Alice screamed at him and she struggled to get free. "Go away!"

"Are you sure you want to anger the leader of a mafia, young lady?"

"I DON'T CARE. LEAVE ME BE, YOU TREACHEROUS ASS. "

Blood grabbed both her wrists, pinned her against the wall, forced his leg between hers, and stared at her intently. "So, you are _trying _to anger me?"

Before she could reply, Elliot, whom happened to be leisurely walking down the hallway, stopped when he saw Blood. He blinked. Elliot always seemed to walk in during the wrong times. "Uh..." He said as he saw the situation they were in. "Sorry to interrupt Blood, but..."

"But what?" Blood spat out irritably.

Elliots ears flattened against his head. "The assembly with the foreigners is starting soon. "

Blood sighed. "Fine. You. " He pointed to Alice. "You are to accompany me, but do not, I repeat, do _not _leave my side. Capiché?"

"I didn't know you knew French." Alice said, knowing it would irritate Blood.

He scowled. "I also know how to punish disobeying young ladies. Capiché?"

"Comprendo. " Alice said happily. Finally! She could see Julius, Ace, Vivaldi, Gowland, Boris, and everyone else!

"Is comprendo French?" Elliot inquired.

"It means to comprehend." Alice said. "I added the o after comprehend to make it Spanish-y. "

"So..it's Spanish?"

"Spench. "

"Spench?"

"Spanish plus French. "

"Enough dilly-dallying about lanugages. " Blood cut in, annoyed. "We'll be dealing with more than Spench today. "

* * *

"Good morning, Roleholders, Faceless, and our well-known Foreigners. " Nightmare said nervously in front of the audience that sat in front of him. "The issue we are regarding today is our female foreigner, Alice Liddell, is being kidnapped _out _of Wonderland. As you all are aware, a Outsider in the game cannot simply be kidnapped out of Wonderland. That is against the rules. "

Gowland spoke up. "How can ya' even get outta' here without a vial anyways?"

"The foreigners have decided to _fly _out of Wonderland. I know you are not all aware, but Alice was kidnapped into Wonderland by Prime Minister Peter White, as he jumped down a rabbit hole to bring her into Wonderland. " Nightmare answered

"HAH!" Dee cried out in laughter. "Dumb P.M. brings Alice by jumping down a rabbit hole!"

"That's hilarious brother!" Dum laughed along.

"Hey, what does Alice leaving us have to do with assemblies?" Boris piped in, curiosity looming behind his yellow eyes. "I mean, no offence Alice, you are important, but like, aren't we supposed to be negotiating? That's part of the rules, right?"

"Would you not rather speak about our beloved Alice instead?" Vivaldi scowled, crossing her arms over her enormous chest. "We would much rather talk about Alice, rather than boring negotiations. "

"Point taken. " Boris said.

"Actually," Nightmare said. "This was just an excuse for an assembly, and not about something pointless with you people. "

"Hey!" Alice cried out. "Don't use me as an excuse!"

"You are getting off topic. " Kyo spoke for the first time, silencing everyone as they forgot he was even there. "I don't have much time; hurry the hell up. "

"Very well. Meanwhile, you are claiming that Alice is this-this _Senka Maiden?" _Nightmare asked.

"Allow me to explain. " Sagami said, standing up tall. "This _Senka Maiden _is a prophecy- every 1,000 years, there is a girl born who will bring demon clans, such as ourselves, will prosper. "

"So you want to _use _Alice?" Blood cut in, furious.

"I wasn't finished. The day Alice turns 16, she will be targeted by demons. Other clans may take longer tracking her down, since she is no longer in the world she was supposed to be born in. But they WILL find her here, in this place you call 'Wonderland'. And when they do, they will either try to eat Alice, for eternal life and youth, try to get her pregnant for their clan to prosper, or just use her body, such as kissing her for energy. "

"That is surprisingly worse than the people here in Wonderland. " Alice grumbled.

"Alice, dear! Have no fear! Peter will avenge you! I hold true to my words!" Peter proclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"How do we know you won't do that with Alice?" Blood countered. "You all seem suspicious. Even if we let you have Alice, which we won't, how could we trust you?"

Buzen spoke. "Our leader, Kyo, was childhood friends with Alice. He proposed to her at a young age, as you know, and Alice had agreed. Also, Kyo has been training for these past ten years; just to surpass his brother and be with Alice. Don't you think that's proving he won't hurt her?"

"For all we know, you could be lying." The Knave cut in, laughing. "We all lie; don't we?"

"Can't we just kill them?" Julius said, annoyed. "I have work to get back to. "

"Ahahha. I never guessed you were so violent, Julius. "

"I assure you with my life I am not lying. " Kyo spoke angrily. "Unlike other demons, I would never hurt Alice. Now hand me my soon-to-be wife. "

"Sorry, dumb bird, but yah can't have Alice!" Dum cried out loud.

"And why not?"

"Cuz' erryone in Wonderland is in love with her, just like you!" Dee explained.

"What?" Hoki said, clearly confused. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Ah, I may as well explain. " Gray stood up. "Alice is a foreigner, as you all may know, and it is said that everyone wouls fall in love with an Outsider. And it is true. We all love Alice in our own way. " Blood growled. "But, this only happens with _female _Outsiders. It is said males we would hate. " Gray countinued. "And this seems to be quite true. "

A bell chimed.

"This signals the end of today's assembly. " Nightmare declared. "No one is to use any acts of violence, including the male Outsiders. We will countinue this in three time periods. Goodbye. "

Everyone got up at the assembly. Blood gripping Alice's hand tightly.

"Blood, I have to use the washroom really bad. " Alice whined, but she was telling the truth. "Can I go?"

"You can wait until we go home. "

"Please?! I really REALLY have to go. "

"No."

"BLOOD!" Alice squirmed beside him. "I won't take more than a miniute. PROMISE. You can stand outside the door. "

"Fine."

Alice and Blood quickly weaved their way through the crowds to go to the toilets,and Alice ran straight into a bathroom in the middle of the hallway. She quickly peed and flushed the toilet, feeling relieved when she walked out.

She almost screamed when she saw who was in front of her, it her hand wasn't covered by a hand.

"Hi, Alice. " Kyo said, along with his comrads. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

**WOAAAAAH ALICE IS SCREWED~**

**about the capiche thing and comprendo, i think i got that wrong. But whatever. **

**anyways. Like or not?! Review, it keeps me motivated to countiue writing ^.^ **

**Hope you liked it! Dont forget to check out my other ones too! :)**

**peace. **

**Pink Peppermint**


End file.
